Drums are used to store a variety of products and materials, such as welding wire, for example. In some arc welding systems, such as MIG (Metal Inert Gas) welding systems, metal wire is used as an electrode to produce an arc. The welding wire also acts as filler material for the weld and is consumed during the welding process. Typically, the welding wire is fed from a wire feeder to a hand-held welding gun. A drum may be used to supply the welding wire to the wire feeder. A typical drum used for storing welding wire, or other products and materials, is a hollow cylinder formed of a cellulosic material, such as cardboard, along with various metal parts for support. During lifting, the base of the drum cannot support the weight of the welding wire without some type of non-cellulosic support, such as a pallet straps or metal structures.
Once the wire is consumed, the drums typically are discarded because the drums cannot be recycled easily. Recycling is difficult because the fibrous portion of the drum must be separated from the metal portion to recycle either the fibrous portion or the metal portion. That operation can be complex and time consuming. Thus, a typical drum owner ultimately pays to dispose of the empty drum as refuse, rather than regaining some of the cost of the fiber drum by recycling.